1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device, a receiving device, a program, and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-042645, for example, a known technology is described that, in a case where stored images that include a mixture of two-dimensional and three-dimensional images are played back, determines whether the image that will be played back is two-dimensional or three-dimensional based on a control signal and displays the image in a manner that is appropriate for the output device. Further, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-006114, a technology is known whereby, in a case where a three-dimensional image is included in a program, 3D-specific information is input in addition to program information, and an EMT is created.
Furthermore, in recent years, the High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) has come to be widely used as a communications interface that transmits, at high speed, from an audio-visual (AV) source such as a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) recorder, a set-top box, or the like to a display such as a television receiver, a projector, or the like, a digital video signal, that is, an uncompressed (baseband) video signal (image data), and a digital audio signal (audio data) that is associated with the video signal. The HDMI standards are described in detail in the High-Definition Multimedia Interface Specification, Version 1.3a, Nov. 10, 2006, for example.